Quick
by Oracile
Summary: Not much really to the story plot wise. Rated M


**Title: **_**Quickie**_

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Grammar mistakes I apologize for. This is my first story let alone attempt at writing a sex scene. So I am really jumping in here head first and suffice to say I thought I would try this in first person for the challenge, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. TNT and Tess G. own the rights.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

[Jane's Point of View]

_Buzz…Buzzz… Buzzzzzz_

I absentmindedly reach for the intruder interrupting my slumber. Not being able to find the snooze right away I am forced to wake up fully to find the snooze or better yet the power cord and rip it out of the wall. Failing miserably at both tasks I feel a body climb over me and as I watch their delicate fingers find the snooze button.

Annoyed from not only being rudely awakened, but I am also annoyed that I could not find the snooze that was so blatantly staring in front of me in big bold letters.

'S N O O Z E'

_Whatever…_

I lay on my stomach, head on pillow giving the alarm clock the best F U glare. I am startled out of my thoughts, as I feel warm wet lips touch the back of my neck. I smile, the anger instantly melting away. I turn around to the side to meet those soft lips and grin to when I feel them welcome me.

Pulling away gasping, I can't stop smiling every time I see the object of my affection. It is like a permanent grin plastered on my face. This person can do no harm in my eyes. I now know what the meaning put on a pedestal, because that is exactly where she is in my eyes. I always thought the concept was frivolous and reserved for hopeless romantics sometimes seen in those cheesy chick flicks that I openly scoffed at. I guess there is a hypocrite in everyone.

"Good morning sexy"

"mmm, good morning yourself"

My brain shuts off, I do not want to talk anymore I just want to keep feeling those lips against mine so I attack them once again. This time with more passion, hoping the other feels my love and adoration in this gesture. There is a moan that escapes, and I am suddenly feeling really good about where this could lead. As if my mind was being read I find hands slowly peeling me off.

I pout.

Knowing, I am frustrated; I get a giggle and am told we have to get ready for work. Like somehow that is going to convince me to curtail from us having this awesome make out session let alone the sleep I was just deprived from.

I sigh.

I stretch and rub my eyes trying to clear my thoughts of what should have transpired. I decide coffee will be the next best alternative and a shower..

A cold shower.

Reluctantly, I get out of bed standing up looking for my sweatshirt so I can take Jo outside. As if on cue I can hear her barking wanting to be let in the room.

After a futile attempt at looking for something warm to wear I decide to give up, figuring the cold can settle my nerves and wake me up. I open the bedroom door and Jo torpedoes in making her way to the bed to meet Maura. Witnessing the interaction between my two girls I can't help but laugh.

"Ya know I think she likes you more than me sometimes."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane." She tells me as if my statement was a ridiculous notion. "Dog's don't show nepotism"

I roll my eyes to emphasis my point. "Riiiiiight"

She smiles at me, the kind I get when she is going to tease me.

"Ignore her Jo, she's just jealous."

"Damn right I am, why does she get to be scratched and petted?" I say pretending to be hurt.

"Maybe I wanted to get petted or get scratched."

I say hoping she gets the innuendo.

She does, and starts laughing. She then gives me a look one I can't identify yet as she gets off the bed putting down Jo.

As she slooooowly walks towards me swaying her hips while maintaining eye contact I realize I can't move, she is my snake charmer and I am stuck in her trance. Closing the distance, she reaches up towards me wrapping her arms around my neck holding her gaze. I feel heat radiating through my body, and my mouth is suddenly dry.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek teasing me and trails her mouth to my ear whispering huskily, "There will be plenty of petting and scratching later tonight."

I swallow hard trying to suppress a moan.

And as if it was a movie preview teaser, she gives me the most sensual, sexy, mind-blowing kiss; and knowing damn well what she just did. I hear her giggle as she saunters off with glint heading towards the bathroom.

I just stand there in a stupor, for what could have been a good minute until I hear Jo whimper at my feet begging to be let outside. I shake my head trying to recollect myself, mainly from my walking libido that was making an attempt at heading to the bathroom where Maura is, _naked_. I put on my shoes and grab a leash and lead Jo outside.

* * *

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ It is cold out. Maybe the non-sweatshirt idea was a little extreme, but it definitely has gotten sex on the brain on the back burner. Better yet it is in the damn freezer. I jump and start running place hoping to warm up while Jo seems to be taking her precious time find the right spot. I never understood why dogs sniff around everywhere and then decide to pop a squat in some space. As if it is the perfect place to take a crap was better than the other one. Noticing Jo has completed her task I do my dog owner duties by cleaning up and run with Jo back inside.

Once inside I wash my hands and start the coffee. Staring intently at the coffee pot lost in my thoughts I feel warm hands creep under shirt. _This woman is going to kill me._ I look over at the microwave clock to calculate how much time it will take for a shower and to get dressed. _Hmm, 45 minutes. Yep, that should be plenty of time._ I grin evilly.

I turn around slowly to meet the warm smile and hazel eyes looking up at me. I beam back at her trying to hide what I am thinking before she can counter attack. I quickly pull her into a hug and then move my hands to her waist. Thankful she is wearing a skirt I go from a warm hugging embrace and pick her up and place her on a counter.

She yelps at the sudden movement and before she can protest I push my lips up against her meeting her mouth as my hands find my way to her warm center. I push her panties aside and run my middle finger through her wet heat. I gently stroke her bundle of nerves and she moans into my mouth. I break the kiss and start lightly kissing her neck finding that perfect spot behind her ear to get the permission I have been asking for all morning. I find it with ease behind her ear and I get a hissing from what I deciphered as a yes. I can feel her wetness pool into my hand and that was all I needed as a final confirmation.

My lips go back to her mouth my lips doing the talking while my hand does the work. I go from soft tender strokes running along her folds to placing two fingers in her hot wet center.

"_Jane."_ Was all that was said in a half hiss half moan.

It's like music to my ears when I hear Maura say my name like that. And the noise she's making is driving me crazy so I increase the pace of my fingers while our lips crash together, kissing passionately. She starts to hum and my fingers are drowning.

She then breaks the kiss letting us both break for oxygen while I continue to work my fingers pulling out and in. Her hips start to move faster as I can feel her walls clenching. I know she is close. I use my other hand and put it behind her back to bring her closer to me making me feel deeper inside. Being so close to her I can hear her panting and begging to be released. I comply and use my thumb to press on her clit.

"Come for me, baby."

She does while her nails dig into my back, and I move my fingers curling them finding the rough patch, and she lets out a strangled moan in pleasure.

I kiss her and wait for her to come down from the one of the many morning sex escapades I hope to soon top.

She comes down finally being able to focus, I help her off the counter and she re-adjusts her skirt. She gives me a smirk that is somewhere between I am in trouble and happiness.

"Hey you started it!" I defend

"I suppose you are right, but guess what?" She traces her finger up and down my chest causing my arousal to flare. "I get to finish it," and with that she gives me a kiss heading back into the bedroom.

Debating on whether or not to call out her bluff. She quickly returns wearing a different skirt, and I pour her a coffee cup to go. I give her a chaste kiss and tell her I will meet her at the station, since I _still_ need to get ready for work.

She nods in agreement and as I go in to kiss her good-bye she holds up her hand. I start to protest.

"You are going to be late for work if we keep meeting like this."

Knowing she is right, I smile while watching her gather her things. I proceed to walk her to the door trying one last attempt at getting at getting a kiss good-bye.

"You are incorrigible, Rizzoli."

I start to pout, hoping that will work.

It doesn't, instead she is laughing as she gives me a wink as she closes the door behind her.

Sighing, I grab a cup of coffee with sugar and quickly gulp it down ignoring the scalding in my mouth. I head to the shower where I hope to quell the morning tension with a cold shower and get ready for the long day ahead. Right before I get to turn on the shower however, I hear my phone ring. The ring tone indicated that it's work. I groan while flipping it open.

"Rizzoli."

Frost's voice confirms that it is work.

"Hey Jane, we got a body over in the Commons." He pauses. "Want me to wait for you?" "Or pick you up since you aren't here yet?"

Thinking I really need a shower. Despite sacrificing not having a vehicle all day I decide for personal hygiene.

I sigh.

"A ride, please."

I can hear Frost chuckle. "Okay Jane, I'll be there in fifteen."

I hang up, and grab my slacks and shirt and head for a really quick shower. Thinking today is going to be a long day indeed.


End file.
